


ready on your belly (if you wanna have fun)

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Jongin really (really) likes Chanyeol’s ass. (Chanyeol/Fem!Jongin)





	ready on your belly (if you wanna have fun)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Jongin walks into their bedroom just in time to catch Chanyeol stepping out of the master bathroom, a towel around his waist and drops of water crawling down his neck and onto his chest. She flops onto their bed, laying on her stomach as she watches Chanyeol move toward the dresser to pull out a fresh pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt to sleep in.

“You’re staring,” Chanyeol drawls, glancing at her briefly as he lets the towel fall from his hips and reaches for his underwear.

“You have a cute butt,” Jongin replies matter-of-factly, drawing a bashful smile from Chanyeol’s lips. She sighs when his boxers clear the swell of his ass and the elastic snaps around his hips. He turns to face her as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, damp hair hanging in his eyes, and grins.

“You’re a little obsessed, aren’t you,” he chuckles, diving onto the bed next to her but facing the other direction.

“You will never make me feel bad about loving your cakes,” Jongin says, lifting a hand to pat his ass affectionately.

“Cakes?” Chanyeol rolls onto his back and sits up, laughing. “Why cakes?”

“Because I want to eat them.” Jongin scrunches up her nose cutely and shifts on the bed so she can rest her head in Chanyeol’s lap.

“That sounds very… suggestive.” Chanyeol smirks, smoothing Jongin’s hair with his palm.

“That was kind of what I was going for,” Jongin admits, letting her head settle heavily against Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol gawks at her, cheeks flushing. “Are you saying—”

“I wanna eat your ass, yeah,” Jongin finishes for him, smiling earnestly. “But only if you want me to.”

“That’s— different,” Chanyeol says, stroking her hair a little more compulsively now. “We’ve never done that before.”

“It’s not much different from you eating me out,” Jongin says casually, sitting up and shifting to crawl into his lap so they can talk face to face. She kisses him on the nose. “You’re so good at it, I want to return the favor. Besides…” She smiles wickedly. “It’s gonna feel so good when you come.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and shudders, sucking in a breath through his nose. When he opens them again, he noses at Jongin’s cheek and presses his lips to hers in a brief kiss, then leans forward so their foreheads touch.

“If you want to do this, then so do I,” he says, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her arms. “I— I trust you.”

Jongin lifts her hands to his face, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs and leaving little kisses all over his face. “Baby,” she croons, taking in the nervous tilt of his eyebrows. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, it’s not gonna be scary at all.” She tugs her tank top over her head, leaving her in just a plain black bra, and gently pushes Chanyeol’s shoulders back toward the pillows.

“I love you,” Chanyeol blurts out, and Jongin smiles, draping herself over his chest and burying her face in his neck to inhale his scent. Chanyeol slides his hands down the swoop of her back, fingertips slipping under the waistband of her panties, and Jongin lifts her face to kiss him, slowly edging away so as to make him follow her lips. She laughs when he whines, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

“I love you, too,” Jongin replies with a fond smile before scooting down the bed and crawling between Chanyeol’s legs. She slips her hand into the gap at the front of Chanyeol’s boxers without much preamble, grasping his half-hard cock and starting to pull at it. She can feel herself getting wet in anticipation, and her free hand wanders past the waistband of her undies, a few fingers dipping into the slickness before coming to circle her clit.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol says, mouth dry as he watches her pleasure herself while stroking his cock to full hardness. “I wanna fuck you so bad right now.”

Jongin’s breath hitches at the thought of Chanyeol’s cock filling her up, mouth on her neck as he thumbs her nipples. It’s hard to get the image out of her head, but she won’t let it distract her, funneling her frustration into jerking him harder, thumb swirling over the head in time with her fingers rubbing back and forth against her clit.

Soon, Chanyeol is stiff in her hand, and her pussy is aching for him, but she frees her hands and wipes them on Chanyeol’s boxers before starting to tug them down his hips. “Roll over,” she murmurs, moving out of the way so she doesn’t get hit by one of his long legs. Chanyeol eases onto his stomach, moaning when his cockhead is pressed between his stomach and the mattress.

“Hands and knees,” she corrects him, placing her hands on either side of his hips and pulling him up. He obeys, burying his face in a pillow, presumably to hide his blush at having his ass in the air, and Jongin crawls back between his thighs, smoothing her hands over his asscheeks. She bites her lip, holding back a grin as she lays a gentle slap against his left cheek, eliciting a moan from Chanyeol, who lifts his head from the pillow and cranes his neck to look at her.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about any S&M stuff,” he says breathlessly, and Jongin bows her head to kiss his asscheek in apology.

“It just looked so good,” she protests, meeting his eyes with only a little remorse. She ducks her head again, bracing her hands against his ass and spreading Chanyeol with her thumbs. “Are you ready?”

She can feel Chanyeol tense up as he drops his head back down to the pillow. “Yeah.”

Jongin lets some saliva collect on her tongue before she opens her mouth and drags the flat of it against his hole, holding Chanyeol’s hips steady when he lets out a rough shout and clenches up.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, concerned, running a soothing hand back and forth along Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol gasps. “It just— feels weird? Not bad, I just— I didn’t expect it.” He sucks in a long breath. “You— you can keep going.”

Jongin smiles to herself as she spreads him again, slicking her tongue up once more before going down on him again. She circles his hole with the tip of her tongue, flicking lightly here and there until Chanyeol’s thighs are quivering and he’s whimpering muffled sounds into the pillow clutched tightly in his arms.

“You look so hot right now,” Jongin pants, dragging the flat of her tongue slowly over his entrance. “I want you to touch yourself now, I’m gonna make you come.”

Chanyeol pushes himself up on one elbow and uses his free hand to start jacking himself while Jongin returns to work. She purses her lips around his hole in a kiss, tongue poking out to thrust past the rim.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol tightens around her tongue, forcing it to slip out, but before she can ask if he’s in pain, he gasps, “Do that again, please, _please_.”

“Do what?” Jongin smirks, dragging her teeth along the flesh of his asscheek.

Chanyeol moans into his pillow, jerking himself quickly. “Come on, baby, don’t make me say it…”

“How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?” Jongin says innocently, lapping at his hole teasingly.

Chanyeol muffles a hitching cry with the pillow. “Fuck me with your tongue, baby, _please_.”

Jongin grasps his hips firmly and drives the tip of her tongue into his entrance, wriggling hard to get past the rim. Chanyeol is panting beneath her, moaning continuously into the pillow as the tip of her tongue thrusts in and out of his ass. Saliva pours out of her mouth and down his crack as she fucks him, and the sound of Chanyeol losing control is making her panties damp.

“I’m gonna—” Chanyeol gasps, thrusting his hips back toward Jongin’s mouth, “Fuck, I’m coming—”

Jongin pushes her tongue into him one last time, flicking it against his walls until he all but wails into the sheets, come coating his fingers and dripping onto the comforter. His legs buckle shortly after, and he flops bonelessly onto the dirty blanket, legs splayed around Jongin’s kneeling body. She unfolds herself, wincing at the tightness in her knees, and crawls forward, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder through his shirt. “I’m gonna get some Listerine, I’ll be right back,” she murmurs, trailing a hand down his back as she gets up.

Jongin pads into the bathroom, popping open the medicine cabinet and pouring herself a little cup of mouthwash, tossing it back and swishing as she searches for a washcloth to wipe down her face. The Listerine starts to burn after a minute, and she spits it into the sink and splashes some water onto her face and into her mouth to rinse out the residual alcohol before drying off and checking herself in the mirror.

Jongin pokes her head out of the bathroom to see Chanyeol still prone on the bed, and chews on her lower lip in contemplation before ducking back inside the bathroom and crouching to inspect the contents of the bottom drawer on her side of the sink. She gathers a few things, nudging the drawer closed with her foot before sneaking back into the bedroom and slipping her panties off.

The harness was a recent purchase, and Jongin hadn’t had a chance to use it before now. The elastic feels comfortable as it drags against her thighs, but it’s oddly titillating, the way it frames her ass with straps around her thighs and hips. She feels a little jittery as she scoops up the dildo, bullet vibrator, hand towel, and lube, holding them behind her back as she crawls onto Chanyeol’s back, molding her body to his. She kisses his cheek tenderly and stuffs her supplies under the pillow while he’s facing away from it.

“Mmm,” Chanyeol sighs, smiling softly with his eyes closed. “Not sure what I was so nervous about. You did good, babe.”

Jongin squeezes his shoulders and presses her cheek to his. “I’m glad. You up for another around? I’m not really tired, and I kind of wanted to try something else while you’re still kinda warmed up…”

“You wanna put more stuff in my butt, don’t you,” Chanyeol sighs in resignation.

“Only because it’ll make you feel good,” Jongin wheedles. “And, you know. Penis envy. I think every girl is kinda curious about what it’s like to fuck someone.” She kisses his brow. “Wanna make my dreams come true?”

“I don’t know why you like this so much or why I think you’re so hot when you’re like this or why I’m agreeing to this,” Chanyeol warbles, “but against my better judgment, I’ll allow it.”

“Remember how nice it felt when you came just now?” Jongin reminds him, rolling off his back and tugging his arm to turn him over, laying him down in the middle of the bed. She grins at him. “This is going to feel even better.”

Jongin reaches forward to grab her supplies from beneath the pillow, rubbing Chanyeol’s tummy comfortingly when his eyes widen at the sight of the dildo. “I _promise_ I’ll warm you up,” she assures him as she secures the dildo into the harness and slips the bullet into the inner pocket, “and this is only an inch and a quarter wide. It shouldn’t be too big. I’ll go nice and slow.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says. “I know you will. I trust you.”

Jongin sits on his thighs and leans forward to kiss him, tongue sweeping into his mouth as her hands dig into his hair. Chanyeol responds in kind, sliding his fingers under the straps of the harness criss-crossing her thighs and squeezing the pliant flesh. He starts laughing into Jongin’s mouth after a minute, kissing away and dragging his hands up to her lower back.

“I was just thinking about how weird it is to have a dick poking me in the stomach,” Chanyeol chuckles, eyeing the purple silicone phallus digging into his ribs. He takes the opportunity to peel his slightly sweaty t-shirt off, tossing it across the room. “Can you take off your bra so I feel a little less… gay?”

“If it makes you feel better, I _guess_ ,” Jongin says with mock annoyance, sitting back to unsnap the fastening and let the straps slide down her arms before dropping the bra on the floor. Chanyeol sits up to bury his face in them, allowing himself a moment of motorboating before Jongin starts cackling and hitting him on the head.

“Stop, stop, I’m done,” he laughs, kissing a line up her sternum, past her neck, and up to her ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue. “Let’s do this. Fuck me with your big purple cock!”

“Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby,” Jongin snickers, picking up the (fairly sizable) bottle of lubricant and applying some of the thick gel to one finger. She studies Chanyeol’s naked body, contemplating how to do this comfortably, then drags his hips into her lap with one arm. She elbows his knees out of the way. “Spread ‘em.”

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” Chanyeol snorts, obediently stretching his legs out and spreading them as far as he can.

Jongin shrugs, smiling to herself as she adds a little more lube to her finger before drizzling some directly around Chanyeol’s entrance, enjoying the way he gurgles at how cold it is. “Not that long, I promise,” she murmurs, lowering her hand to touch him, circling his hole with her index finger while her other hand massages his balls. She pushes the pad of her fingertip against him, meeting resistance, and leans over to lay a kiss on the jut of his hipbone. “I need you to relax. Can you relax for me?”

Chanyeol laughs nervously and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly. The resistance lessens, and Jongin is able to push her fingertip up into him, wiggling it around to get him adjusted to the feeling.

“Doing okay?” Jongin asks, gingerly pushing her finger in to the hilt, then gently thrusting it in and out. It’s tight.

“Mmhmm,” Chanyeol breathes, steadily inhaling and exhaling. “It doesn’t hurt, It’s just kind of weird. I’m okay.”

Jongin continues to work her finger around inside of him, circling it in an attempt to stretch the rim. “Do you think I could add another one? It’ll be easier to stretch with two.”

Chanyeol nods, shifting his hips a little bit in her lap to get more comfortable. Jongin pulls her finger back until it’s nearly all the way out and braces the entrance with her middle finger, squeezing more lube onto both of them. She distracts him a little with gentle squeezes to his ballsac as she pushes the fingertips back in, this time rotating and scissoring them to stretch his rim.

“Hoooooooo boy,” Chanyeol says in a slightly strangled voice, and Jongin can feel him clamping up around her. “That’s weird. That is definitely odd.”

Jongin stops moving. “Is it bad? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, you don’t have to stop,” Chanyeol says, “but could you…”

“What?” Jongin asks sweetly, still thumbing his balls.

“Could you suck my dick a little bit?” Chanyeol begs. It’s starting to harden again from the stimulation, precome just beginning to bead at the tip. “I think that would make me less nervous.”

“A little bit? So just the tip?” Jongin teases, leaning forward to swipe her tongue along the shaft of his cock. “Who’d have thought a good old-fashioned blowjob could cure stage fright?”

A shuddering sigh escapes Chanyeol’s mouth as she starts to lap kittenishly at the head and her fingers begin to drag against his walls again. She starts to crook her fingers experimentally, pulling them toward herself as she fits her lips over his cockhead. When Chanyeol spasms beneath her and lets out an unabashedly loud moan, Jongin knows she’s found his spot, and starts to rub at it in earnest as she tongues his head, tracing along the slit.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol nearly whimpers, tightening around her fingers. “Oh, fuck, that feels good, baby, keep going.”

Jongin follows his lead, dragging her fingers back and forth against that spot as she preps a third finger to enter him, feeling herself get wetter at the sound of Chanyeol’s desperate gasps and groans as she works her ring finger into him. “You think you’re ready for me?” she murmurs, bowing her head to suck the precome from Chanyeol’s dickslit as she pushes up into his spot.

Chanyeol grunts, his legs trembling on either side of her shoulders. “I think so. Let’s— let’s try it.”

Jongin kisses away from his cock and sits back on her heels, grabbing the hand towel as she extricates her fingers from Chanyeol’s ass to clean them off. She reaches for the lube next, pouring some into her palm to slick up the dildo. The silicone is slippery when coated with the stuff; it should be comfortable for Chanyeol. She towels her hand off again before reaching into the harness to flick the switch on the vibrator inside, dabbing some residual lube onto her clit.

“I’m gonna go really slow,” Jongin says, looking up at Chanyeol as she scoots forward, shuddering a little when the vibrator pushes up against her clit. “You good?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol says, looking a bit drunk when he meets her eyes. “I trust you. Let’s do this.”

Jongin grips the base of the dildo to steady it as she presses the tip against his fluttering hole. She has to push harder than she’d anticipated; it’s odd using it on someone besides herself.

Chanyeol shouts when she gets the head halfway in. “It’s too big, it’s too big, _fuck_ …”

“I’ve got you,” she replies, looping her arm around his leg and rubbing the top of his thigh as she nudges the rest of the head in. The shaft is narrower, like the three fingers she’d worked into him not long before, and his expression mellows after the burn subsides. Jongin pushes forward until she’s buried in him completely, and sighs, leaning forward to splay her hands on the blanket on either side of Chanyeol’s ribs.

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol breathes, looking up at her with needy eyes. Jongin lowers herself onto his chest and complies, crushing their mouths together. Chanyeol’s arms wind around her back, and he responds hungrily, arching his back up against her chest. He’s beautiful like this, Jongin thinks, stroking his face as she touches her tongue to his; vulnerable and sweet, but wild with passion.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says raggedly, punctuating the words with kisses. He drags his hands up her back and around to her ribs, thumbing at her nipples.

“Mmmm,” Jongin hums, arching her back now and rutting into Chanyeol. “Keep doing that, I’m going to move.”

Jongin plants her hands firmly on Chanyeol’s hips and begins to pull her own hips back, dragging the head of the dildo over his spot as she does. She thrusts back into him with a little grunt, enjoying the buzz of the vibrator against her pussy.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Chanyeol gasps, clenching around the toy inside of him, his palms cupping Jongin’s breasts as he starts to shift his hips to meet her thrusts. “My little dominatrix, my little fucking mistress.”

“Oh god, don’t say that unless you want me to buy a riding crop next,” Jongin moans, hips snapping into him more quickly now, drinking up his whimpers and echoing them when he pinches at her nipples.

“Maybe just some light spanking,” Chanyeol pants, his words coming less fluidly now. He lets out a loud groan, and Jongin glances between their bodies to peer at his swollen cock oozing precome onto his belly.

She sits back on her heels, rocking shallowly into Chanyeol as she curls one hand around his dick, jerking him off in time with her thrusts. The curved head of the dildo digs right into his spot like this, and with her hand jacking him with increasing speed, it’s not long before Chanyeol’s crying out and spurting over her fingers, his nails digging into her arms as he clenches around her.

Jongin pulls out before his walls contract too much around the dildo, rips the phallus out of the harness, and throws it down on the bed, shifting to straddle his thigh and rut against the vibrator nudged up against her clit. Chanyeol helps her reach her own climax, lifting his thigh to create more friction for her as he pinches and flicks her nipples.

“Come on, baby,” he rasps, rocking up into her, his palms dragging against her chest. Jongin pants, leaning into his grasp as she rubs against his leg. “Come for me, come, come.”

Jongin circles her hips, slipping forward on the slickness leaking onto Chanyeol’s thigh. Little whimpers and breathy grunts fall from her lips as she nears her peak. It’s not until Chanyeol drops a hand to palm her center, driving the vibrator up against her clit as his fingers tease at her lips, that she shudders and comes undone, hips stuttering unevenly above him. She unhooks the fastenings on the harness and pulls it out from beneath herself before flopping onto Chanyeol’s chest.

“Wow,” he says, looping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips gently to her sweat-dampened hair. “Bottoming is exhausting.”

Jongin laughs. “That’s what you got out of this?”

“Well, that and other stuff,” Chanyeol mumbles against her cheek.

“Like?” Jongin braces her hands against Chanyeol’s shoulder and leans back enough to look at him properly.

“Like…” Chanyeol looks at her woundedly, as if to say _why are you doing this to me?_ “Like I didn’t hate having stuff in my butt.”

Jongin pushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes, looking at him with concern. “‘Didn’t hate’?”

“By which I mean… really liked,” Chanyeol admits, kissing away her worry. “Maybe not all the time, but I’d be okay with a little assplay once in a while…”

“Assplay,” Jongin giggles. “Look at you, talking like you’re a pro. Should I get you some toys to play with, too? A cute little buttplug? How about a vibrator in a tasteful, masculine color? What do you think about neon pink?”

“Jonginnnnn,” Chanyeol whines, digging his fingertips into her sides. She collapses onto him in a fit of squealing laughter and cuddles up against his chest to catch her breath. “Maybe someday. I’ll— I’ll think about it.”

“Mmkay,” Jongin hums against his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex on him as she allows herself to doze before cleaning up. _Maybe for Christmas_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from Livejournal in April 2018; original author's note left intact.]
> 
>  **author’s note** : I have no personal experience with strap-ons or pegging, only what I know from subscribing to [Hey Epiphora](http://heyepiphora.com) (AKA the best sex blog ever). Um. This was— a lot of porn, I’m sorry, lmfao. BLAME SIMING SHE MADE ME DO THE THING :( I hope you guys like it I’m gonna go hide under my bed now and never come out bye
> 
> Title comes from the Franz Ferdinand song "I'm Your Villain."
> 
>  **ETA** : It took me almost two months to realize I'd listed the wrong song for the title. Worst Franz Ferdinand fan 2k14!!! I think I was listening to "Well That Was Easy" when I wrote the a/n, oop @ me.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
